User blog:BangJang96/Julie vs Summer! THE DEATH BATTLE OF LEGENDS!
This special episode of death battle was suggested by OrangeJackster. They're the biggest rivals in the Mad Studio history, and are still going on war. But fans question...who is superior? Julie? Or Summer? That is a case for me, Gordon to solve. Julie, Dennis's true love and Summer, the boot camp trainee Since this battle is like Goku vs Superman, we will go from the origin of these 2 characters, and its my job to acknowledge each contestants powers, skills strength, weapons, and armor to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Julie and Dennis have known each other since CHILDHOOD, and have been best friends...until when Julie was being bullied by lil' Billy, and his friends, Dennis stood up and defended his friend. After that, Julie felt different about Dennis...in a romantic way. And as she grew up, she stalked dennis, talked to Dennis, drew Dennis, took photos of him, etc. And it gets her pretty salty when people like Sarah and Summer also like Dennis...she'd snipe em in the head, or murder them. Instead of it being a prince and princess thing, where prince is protector, Julie would do ANYTHING in her power to keep Dennis alive. Julie is a sniper-rifle and a big sister, and a girlfriend to a guy. She can multi-task pretty well! But it TMM/MPB/JR terms, Julie is a sniper-rifle with a max of 220 damage, and 1 ammo. She can shoot decent distances, and has darn good accuracy. Shes done more than that. Shes been on murder rampages, gone total rage when Jack killed Dennis, Julie KILLED JACK with just her fists. Not only does she wanna protect Dennis, but also her cowardly lil' sister, Lara. With their lives in her hands, Julie knew she needed to get defensive. She learned sniper techniques from Tom, (headcanon) and the art of the boom-boom knife. And tons of martial arts by Adam. Not any female had wanted to learn so much, (again headcanons), and this makes Julie an impressive character. Shes friends with a lot of females, and even has her own base in the Badlands map, where she has her precious pics of Dennis, n stuff. However, despite her impressive feats, she is not invincible. She wears average day clothes, and is VERY DISTRACTED BY DENNIS. This can mess up her snipes, because shes always waiting for Dennis to text her back, and thinking about his cute butt or something, giving Julie not much skill at these moments. Shes also an easy target. Julie rarely close ranged targets and hits them, leaving Julie in dust. Still, she is one heck of a fighter. Growing up with behavior problems, Summer thought she was fine, until recently one day, Julie said some pretty mean sh*t to her, and Summer got angry, bullied Lara, etc. With this, she was forced to go to boot camp, where she was disciplined, trained, organized, and a perfect soldier, for such a youngster! After her strict boot camp training, Summer came back as a WARRIOR! She impressed many Robloxians. No one knew how much power Summer had from this special training. She even got her own shotgun from Tom. Summer however still doesn't listen to people. Unless its Tom of course...she considers herself independent despite being so young. Summer is an equal shotgun to Billy, and may be a starter character, but is a buffed Beast at 99. (in my opinion at least) "BUT WHEN I CALL YOU NEVER...SEEM TO BEHOLD" sorry, listening to Adele XD. Anyways, Summer is also one heck of a murder. Most of the time, I say EVERYONE is a heck of a murder, but despite Summers youngness, its impressive how shee pulls it off. She is always fearless, even around Julie. Shes even went on a date with Duke once, because Summer had parkoured 3 buildings, without a scratch. (headcanons) Shes also a very popular character, fans love her! "What does popularity have to do with this?" Well, it also gives her more fan points. Shes one of the most popular females in Mad Studio. Tons of people look like her, and play as her on MPB. However, despite her popularity and skill at a young age, she isn't invincible. Her choices can get her killed sometimes, and lead her the wrong way. She also underestimates a lot of people despite being fearless. She might get a little bit to cocky...however she has pulled off impressive feats for sucha youngster. "They'd better hope Summer doesn't have a knife"..... Alright....the combatins are set....lets end this raging debate once.And.For.All. Andddddd the winner is.......................................................................... SUMMER! No, I'm not being biased. Even if I dispise Julie, its the truth! Heres why. Though Julie is very defensive, Summer learned her training specially. And, Julies Sniper didn't do much against Summer and her speed. And despite Julie dispising Summer, Summer had dispised Julie as WELL. IT was obvious considering they're rivals. So Summer did everything in her power to try to kill Julie, and all Julie did was pin a Summer pic to a wall, and stabbed a knife through it. And, Summer was smart enough to not get Juls all worked up about Dennis to piss her off even more. She knew she needed to keep her opponent at a max-level. However, it doesn't mean Julie is a loser. Both characters are an inspiration. Julie inspires people to defend, and Summer inspires people to be free! But, Julie still has impressiveness, but she just couldn't handle Summer. After all she did to Summer, Summer rose up, and seeked vengance. The winner is Summer! Want MORE death battles? Let me know in the comments below on who YOU want to see in a fight! Thanks for watching! Category:Blog posts